MI AUTO ERA UNA RANA
by Ruzu Sinsajo Mellark
Summary: -Aquí esta el premio para la ganadora del concurso, *hiikami*... Se preguntaran, que honda con el título, pues al leerlo se explicara el porque... espero que les guste. Recuerden que esta hecho con mucho amor, sangre, sudor, lagrimas, sangre y mas sangre... (ONE-SHOT)


**Hola, konichiwa!**

**-Bueno aquí está el premio para la ganadora del concurso. *hiikami***

**MeryChan: Empecemos.**

**Los personajes no son míos, (maldita sea) son de sus respectivos dueños, Disney y DreamWorks. Solo la historia me pertenece.**

**ESTE ONE-SHOT ESTA DEDICADO PARA *HIIKAMI***

* * *

><p><strong> "MI AUTO ERA UNA RANA"<strong>

Estaba realmente ofuscado, era increíble lo que me pasaba, como me había olvidado de que me tocaba a mí hacer la letra para la siguiente canción. Estaba seco, no tenía nada en mente, por suerte hoy me relajaría de los problemas que tuve con mi banda, estaba acompañado de mi hermosa novia. Elsa.

Estaba conduciendo hacia el cementerio, ¿Por qué ahí? Porque a Elsa le pareció buena idea para que nos divertimos y olvidar el altercado con mi banda.

-¿Ya vamos a llegar?-me pregunto Elsa. La vi de reojo, tenía que admitir que estaba realmente bella y sexy. Llevaba una blusa de mangas largas, de cuello abierto en "v"; se le notaba el inicio de sus pechos, y una minifalda color negra; y los tacones puestos, me hacia pensar una que otra perversión.

-Ya casi...

Ese casi iba a durar como una media hora. Mi auto Volkswagen Escarabajo realmente era una tortuga a la hora de andar andar, era viejo, ni llegaba a los 50 km por hora. Pero he de admitir que este carro me ha estado acompañado desde años, la vez cuando me escape de mi casa; si era muy rebelde, o cuando conocía Elsa. Me sentí realmente afortunado en conocerla, todo gracias a mi auto; pero en este momento estaba amargando mi existencia. Avanzaba y se detenía, avanzaba y se detenía... y así sucesivamente.

Mire a Elsa, al parecer se divertía verme así, todo ofuscado.

-Te diviertes verme así, ¿eh?

-Te vez muy gracioso.-vi como movía sus piernas tentándome. Ella ya quería jugar, pero aun no llegábamos a nuestro destino.

-Este auto está muy viejo, me desespera.-dije y le acaricié una de sus piernas, me estaba volviendo loco. Quería llegar de una maldita vez y poder hacer con Elsa lo que se me venga en gana.

Pasaron veinte minutos y por fin llegamos al bendito cementerio. Conduje hasta legar atrás del cementerio, no podíamos entrar por delante de hecho que había un guardia. Me estacione en un acampado; no había nadie, entonces mire a Elsa de reojo, ahora estaba listo.

Tire el asiento para atrás.

Rápidamente empecé a besarla, toque aquellas piernas que me estaban volviendo loco desde hace un rato, eran tan suaves. La garre por la cintura y ella empezó a desvestirme, obvio que me deje. Nos besamos como posesos, acariciaba sus pechos, sus piernas, besaba su boca, su cuello. Vi cómo se alejó de mí y se pasaba al asiento de atrás, estaba quitándose toda su ropa. Se desnudó completamente. Me jalo para quedar cerca de ella, rápidamente metió su mano debajo de mi pantalón.

Empezó a bajar la cremallera de mi pantalón y se sentó encima de mí. Ambos estábamos con la respiración entrecortada, ella cabalgaba en mí encima como ida. Con todo el movimiento que hacíamos dentro del auto, este saltaba como si se tratara de una rana, saltaba y saltaba, sin parar. Alargue mi brazo y prendí la radio, dentro estaba un cassette de Janis Joplin, la música empezó a sonar. Pero de repente una luz realmente incandescente nos molestó.

-Creo que son marcianos... nos vienen a llevar.-dijo algo jadeante. Arqueé la ceja ante el comentario de Elsa, no eran marcianos. ¡MALDITA SEA! Era un policía. Le pedí que se vistiera y subí la cremallera de mi pantalón, baje del auto con cuidado a ver lo que quería el policía. Era obvio.

-Disculpe jefe, no me lleve esta noche...

-Saben que están en propiedad privada. Hay hoteles para hacer ese tipo de actos.-vi como trato de mirar dentro del auto. No deje que logre ver nada, nadie puede ver a Elsa desnuda excepto yo, claro está.

-Vamos jefe, soy cantante, que le parece si hablo de usted en mi próxima canción.-No lo convencí, así que tuvimos que abandonar el lugar.

Mientras íbamos de regresada, vi como Elsa me sonreía. Yo también le sonreí, me dirigí hacia mi departamento ahí terminaríamos lo que empezamos en el cementerio, antes de que nos interrumpiera el policía.

AL DÍA SIGUIENTE...

Me desperté, y vi a mi lado que estaba Elsa. Recordé todo lo que hicimos en la noche, que gran noche. Alcance mi celular que estaba en una mesa de noche, mis amigos me dejaron varios mensajes.

HIPO: "Hermano, sabes que hoy es la entrega de la letra para la nueva canción, si o si..."

FLYNN: "Oye recuerda que tienes que entregar la letra para hoy... pobre de ti si no lo haces."

KRISTOFF: "Ven rápido a la sala de ensayo (el garaje de Flynn), ahora...!"

Ese último mensaje era de como hace tres minutos. Salí de mi cama como alma que lleva el diablo, me duche, me vestí; vi que Elsa seguía durmiendo, por todo lo que hicimos en la noche, yo también estoy agotadísimo.

Antes de irme le deje una nota: "Amor, me fui con mi banda a practicar, nos vemos mas tarde. TEAMO."

Mientras iba caminando hasta la casa de Flynn, algo se me vino a la cabeza, era como si el ángel Gabriel me iluminara. Ya tenía la letra para la nueva canción. Cuando llegue, lo primero que me preguntaron era si ya tenía la letra de la canción. Ya la tenía, gracias a la noche anterior.

Agarre un cuaderno y un lápiz que vi por ahí, empecé a escribir. Al terminar se los mostré a mis amigos, al terminar de leerlo solo alzaron sus pulgares afirmando que les había fascinado.

-Esta tarde tenemos un concierto en la cafetería de la mamá de Punzie, ahí estrenaremos la canción.-dijo Flynn.

LLEGANDO LA TARDE...** (-ok. SE HABRAN DADO CUENTA QUE NO SOY MUY BUENA NARRANDO EN PRIMERA PERSONA... MeryChan: eres un asco...xD)**

Envié un mensaje a Elsa de que nos reuniríamos en la cafetería de la mamá de Punzie. Le dije que estrenaríamos una nueva canción.

No pasó ni media hora y vi a Elsa llegar. Esta vez vestía diferente, una falda larga color celeste, una blusa blanca escotada.

-Hola amor.-me saludo y me dio un beso en los labios. Yo le respondí apresando su cintura para poder hacer el beso más apasionado.

-Lista para escuchar la nueva canción.

-Sé que será genial.

Mis amigos y yo nos alistamos, conectamos todos los instrumentos. Ya estábamos listos para tocar.

-1, 2, 3... Y LISTO! -grito fuertemente Hipo. Empezó a sonar la música y yo empecé a cantar.

Yo no tengo mucho dinero,  
>tengo un autito colosal,<br>ella se escurre por las calles montañosas  
>escapándose y dejándose atrapar.<br>Nos fuimos para el cementerio,  
>tire el asiento para atrás,<br>a ver mi amor quisiera ver en carne viva  
>aquellas piernas que toque en la oscuridad.<p>

Coro:  
>mi auto era una rana, saltaba oyendo blues,<br>mi auto era una rana, saltaba oyendo blues.  
>Yo no soy el hombre de acero,<br>yo soy un hombre de verdad,  
>mis ojos de mi cara se salieron<br>y de boca me clave en el huracán.  
>Casi llegando al mismo cielo,<br>ella dejo de respirar,  
>se desnudó entera en el asiento trasero,<br>se sentó en mí y no dejo de cabalgar.

Coro:  
>Mi auto era una rana, saltaba oyendo blues,<br>mi auto era una rana, saltaba oyendo blues.  
>Puse un cassette de Janis Joplin,<br>subí el volumen mucho más,  
>entro una luz incandescente, ella me dijo<br>los marcianos nos vinieron a llevar.  
>Baje del auto con cuidado,<br>se me acerco un verde señor,  
>disculpe jefe, no me lleve soy cantante<br>y le prometo hablar de usted en esta canción.

Coro:  
>Mi auto era una rana, saltaba oyendo blues,<br>mi auto era una rana, saltaba oyendo blues

Vi como Elsa sonreía, ella sabía muy bien de donde me inspire para la canción. Entre aplausos de los comensales me acerque a ella.

-¿Te gusto la canción?

-Sí, mucho...-acerco y me beso.

Agradecía tener mi auto y a Elsa para solo para mí.

* * *

><p><strong>-Sí, lo sé, no hay mucho... BUENO ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO, MAS A TI *hiikami*. UN ABRAZO Y BESO ENORME. Este one-shot esta inspirado en la canción del gran Pedro Suarez Vertiz (eres grande Pedro)<strong>

**MeryChan: No olviden dejar reviews...**

**BYENIEEEEE!**


End file.
